


Bride White Tree

by HandmaidenOfHorror



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror
Summary: Adora wants to show Catra something in the Whispering Woods.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Bride White Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [planetundersiege](https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/gifts), [Katherine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/gifts).



On a beautiful spring day Adora took Catra to Whispering Woods without disclaiming the purpose. She seemed excited, and curious Catra soon saw the thing her girlfriend wanted to show her – a large cherry tree blooming white instead of pink.

“Beautiful, isn’t she,” Adora grinned, “She looks kinda like a bride.”

“Was it the whole reason you brought me there?”, asked Catra, “The tree is pretty, but it’s just a tree.”

“Nope”, replied Adora as she kneeled before Catra and showed her a ring previously hidden in her pocket, “Will you marry me, Catra?”

And Catra promptly fainted out of shock.


End file.
